


It'sa Me, Mario

by Clefster1 (zephyrprince)



Category: Sūpā Mario Burazāzu | Super Mario Bros., Sūpā Mario RPG | Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Chromatic Source Creator(s), Chromatic Source(s), English language, Gen, Gen Fic, Italian American Character, Japanese Source(s), POC source creator(s), Post-Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/Clefster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is the sequel to Mario RPG with everyone's favorite characters!</p><p>It is from my youth, posted here for preservation only and is therefore permanently incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cryptic Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2001 when I was fourteen and first starting to write. As such I find it both embarrassing and horrifying and also adorable and fascinating so I am memorializing it here.
> 
> This work is permanently incomplete.
> 
> This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/255072/1/Itsa_Me_Mario.

"Geno! Geno!" The short teenaged girl yelled as she ran through the twinkling streets of Star World. Something had gone terribly wrong on the Star Road. There had been a hint of something wrong ever since the seven star pieces had been scattered across the Earth by Smithy. When the road was later restored thanks to the help of Mario and company, the road was working but it seemed to take a little extra "umph" on the part of the inhabitants and workers to grant the pure wishes of the people.

"Geno!" she shouted as she finally arrived at his home. She burst open the door and ran inside, "Geno we have a major problem on the road. Ray wants you down there as soon as possible. One of the stars…"

"I know. Do they want me to go back?" a figure sitting in a dark corner of the small house said placidly as if he were preoccupied.

"I think so," the girl said caught by surprise. Her uncle had grown much older since he was first sent to the earth as a reckless teenager. In fact, she thought, he had been about the same age as she was now.

"How much damage has it been able to do so far?" Geno asked as he stood up from his place of meditation. He was wearing a similar robe to the girl but his was a darker shade of blue. He also was wearing the hood on his cloak.

"I don't know except that it has been able to like mess with their sky and climate," she offered everything she had learned by eavesdropping on the higher ranks.

"Then there is still time. Let us go," Geno said.

"Yes."


	2. The Red Suspenders

Princess Peach was sitting in her room in the palace of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Whom will you invite as your date to your birthday ball, Princess?" her grandmother asked sitting on her bed.

"Well Mario, of course," Princess said smiling to herself as she thought about dancing with Mario all day and into the night.

"Princess, don't you think you should expand your horizons, you ask him to every ball, and he's an underemployed plumber…" said a small green mushroom figure from the door.

Peach squealed and grabbed a frying pain off her dresser, "You take that back right now." She said. "Mario has saved our kingdom more times than you can count, Minister. And with all due respect…GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM." She lobbed the metal kitchen utensil at her uninvited guest. He was the foreign minister from the Koopahari Desert. No one liked him around there so they sent him away to annoy the people of the mushroom kingdom.

"Pay no attention to him," the Princess's grandmother said to her calmly. "You know why he's here."

"Yes," she thought. Even if he was annoying, his work here was important in organizing for the international summit that had been scheduled to take place at the end of the year. It would be the first meeting to include monarch and officials of every country in the known world.

Peach's thoughts turned back to the ball. She gazed out the window thinking of her love, and she was startled by what she saw. Two flying Goombas were pestering an old grey mushroom lady. The Princess was distressed, but her fears were quickly calmed by a welcome sight.

She saw a flash of red, a raised white fist, a black Italian mustache.

The Jump Man quickly beat down his opponents with a fireball flying in the face of one and the other with a stomp from his boot. The agile fighter flashed a peace sign before returning to the ground and helping the old lady to her feat.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed. Her day had just gotten better…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is permanently incomplete.


End file.
